


Kinktober Day 7 - Leather/Scent

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Leather Jackets, Masturbation, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: To keep track of my Kinktober writing and see other October challenges I'm doing follow me on Twitter @nines35711





	Kinktober Day 7 - Leather/Scent

Cheyenne looked over at her couch where the worn leather jacket lay. Adam had left it when he came over for dinner last week. She had meant to give it back but now there wasn’t much of a chance to. He was in Seattle now. She stared down the offending garment as if it would suddenly solve her problems to be mad at it. It didn’t.

She picked it up, planning to fold it and throw it in her closet until she caught the slightest whiff of the fragrant cigars Adam smoked on occasion. The scent was still settled into her couch. Cheyenne brought it closer to her nose. The jacket smelled warm somehow, warm and familiar. She settled down on the couch with it, content to breathe in Adam’s scent. She could almost feel him there.

Cheyenne wondered what he would do if he were here. She wondered if he would see her with his jacket and take her into his arms. The thought made her lonely. She began to think of him holding her like she was holding the jacket, tight against his chest. Maybe he would slide his hands over her chest, down into her nightshirt and play with her nipples. She began to mimic fantasy-Adam’s movements. One hand tweaked her left nipple while she breathed in the thick scent from the jacket.

Her hand moved further down her body, into her sweatpants. Fantasy-Adam rubbed over her clit, sliding the pad of his finger over the sensitive little nub. She laid back against the arm of the couch, relaxing as she held the jacket to her nose. Around the collar, she could smell the sharp scent of his lotion. She bought it for him every year and he went through it quickly. He loved the eucalyptus spearmint scent and she could admit the relaxing smell had grown on her.

Cheyenne could imagine pushing her face into Adam’s neck and breathing it in as he fucked her. She imagined lying next to him to watch Netflix and getting enveloped in the comfortable smell of him. She teased over her hole with her index finger, feeling how wet it had gotten.

Cheyenne abandoned her clit in favor of having fantasy-Adam press his fingers inside of her. She sighed as she slid her finger inside. It wasn’t the same size as real Adam’s fingers, but the change was near-indistinguishable. It still felt good. She turned over, laying the jacket over the arm of the couch and pressing her nose into it once more. Fantasy-Adam was kissing over her back, pressing a single finger in to get her stimulated. She moaned softly into the fabric. It had warmed up as she touched herself, almost letting her believe that Adam had draped his jacket over the couch after he got home and was laying with her.

She added another finger, spreading them inside herself. Fantasy-Adam had started thrusting his fingers inside of her. He was too focused on spreading loving kisses over her shoulders and back to slide down and use his mouth on her. She rubbed her thumb over her clit. Her hips twitched as she pressed her fingers against her walls. She could not push against the spot insider her exactly, but she could just reach it. It was almost enough to make her think Adam was there with her.

Cheyenne panted into the hot fabric. She was getting close to her orgasm. Her fingers worked hard inside herself, thumb sliding over her clit until she was squeezing tight around her digits. She could hear fantasy-Adam grunting through his orgasm. She sighed and relaxed into the cushions, breathing in his scent a few more times.

**Author's Note:**

> To keep track of my Kinktober writing and see other October challenges I'm doing follow me on Twitter @nines35711


End file.
